Le Renard
by Winterwolf-tales
Summary: 15 years ago, Minato was given death penalty for unleashing Kyuubi on Konoha and his family was banned from the Fire Country. Convinced of his innocence, his daughter goes back to Konoha under the identity of Uzumaki Naruto. Sasunaru but not yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter !**

**Warning : sasuxnaru but technically not yaoi**

**Naruto and the other characters don't belong to me**

**My Beta is Flawless_beauti from livejournal !  
**

* * *

Long strands of golden hair fell in the river and quickly disappeared with the current.

"_I'm sorry you have to cut your hair"_ A familiar voice whispered inside Narue's head.

"I know Kyuubi, I know" She ruffled her now short and spiky hair, it felt strange. "Do you think I look like a boy now ?"

She stood up and looked at her blurry reflection in the shimmering water. Yeah, she looked like a boy, even with her trademark grin.

"_I guess for once you won't complain about your small boobs"_ the Fox giggled.

Narue snorted but he was right, she was lucky her chest looked flat in the bright orange suit she had bought just before leaving Suna even though Kyuubi had argued it was not a male colour. Tssk. Like he knew anything about human fashion.

Thinking of Suna saddened her. What had her mother said when she had realized she was gone ? When she had read her letter ? Biting her lower lip, Narue took her mother's necklace in her hand and stroke its blue crystal with her thumb, silently apologizing. What she was doing was very risky, as a Tanuki her duty was to protect Prince Gaara and if someone discovered she was missing, she could be kicked out of the army. Or worse. She didn't want to think about that too much, she only hoped her mother would protect her. The girl remained silent a few minutes, before raising her head and saying with determination :

"We don't have a lot of time, let's go dattebayo !"

The Fox sighed. They' be very lucky if it'd all end well.

Konoha's roofs were in sight before nightfall. They had travelled very quickly since they were mostly using Kyuubi's chakra. The fact that they were living in harmony had always frightened her mother a little.

"_Time to slow down Naru-chan"_

"Stop calling me like that" She whined.

Kyuubi stopped giving her chakra and she felt her claws and fangs disappear. Her eyes became blue again, just in time to pass the gate without being noticed. It's not like Konoha was overprotected, it was the biggest country with the biggest army and people felt a little bit overconfident in Narue's opinion.

Konoha was huge, at least twice bigger than Suna, colourful and animated. The palace, with its golden roofs decorated with red and white fans, was by far the highest building of the town. It was surrounded by gardens and walls from which the Anbu could see the enemy coming miles away. The Anbu were the royal family's army, like the Tanuki (but the Tanuki were obviously better).

"Does it remind you anything ?" Narue asked when she felt the demon moving.

"_I've seen this fan before and I don't like it."_ He replied with a nervous voice. _"But my memories are not back."_

Narue felt a little bit disappointed. Of course she knew it'd take some time for the Fox to remember something, but still, she expected more.

Two months ago

Blood. Bodies. Blood and bodies everywhere. Screams, spinning red yes. Konoha.

"Narue !"

Narue woke up screaming in her mother's arms. It was only a nightmare, she realized, still shaking, but it looked so real. She shuddered, suddenly cold. Kyuubi was also disturbed, she could feel his chakra everywhere, trying uselessly to protect them.

"Mom, what's Konoha ?" Narue asked with a tiny voice once she had stop shaking.

She had never seen her mother so terrified.

Konoha, Kushina told her, was a town located in the Fire Country, which was the country Kyuubi and her father Minato came from. The Fox was, back then, a free fox-demon and Konoha's Guardian, and her father was a talented Anbu captain. One night, they both decided, for unknown reasons, to attack Konoha and slaughter the royal family.

Her mom had to stop her tale, she was crying.

After the slaughter, his father seemed to have shown remorse and sealed a maddened Kyuubi inside his one year old daughter before being captured by his second, Uchicha Madara. He was then trialled and sentenced to death, while Kushina and her baby were banned from the Fire Country.

Narue and the Fox (who seemed to have lost his memory when he was sealed) had been truly horrified to learn this. She had never known her father but she knew, deep inside, that Kyuubi could have never done such a terrible thing. As far as she could remember, he had always been nice and helpful even though he was really annoying when he complained about eating too much ramen. That thought plagued her. The Fox was innocent, she knew it. Someone must have made a mistake that night. Maybe her father was innocent too !

"Narue..." Kushina said with a defeated voice. " I really thought that too. People of Konoha thought that too, but _he_ _confessed_."

"Then he was _forced to_ !" the girl replied with a defiant look in her eyes. "Because he was innocent !"

Unfortunately, no one seemed to believe her, even her own mother. And the nightmares came nights after nights, until she decided, promised, to help Kyuubi recover his lost memories to find out the truth and in case the Namikaze were still unwelcome in the Fire Country, she had decided to disguise herself as a boy.

Present

Narue's stomach was screaming for food, she had eaten her last supplies this morning after cutting her hair, and a full stomach would certainly help her decide what to do next. The Fox sighed, it meant ramen again.

Thirty minutes later she was eating her third bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's. It was by far the best ramen she had ever eaten even though Kyuubi said it all tasted the same.

"Looks like you're hungry" A man said with an amused tone.

"I am, sir !" Narue answered once her mouth was empty and order another bowl.

"Don't call me sir, call me Iruka." He smiled. "What's your name my boy ?"

"Naru...to. It's Naruto !"

"Are you from Konoha ? I've never seen you before."

"I'm not from Konoha." Narue decided not to lie but remained vague. Iruka didn't look very satisfied with her answer so she added with a determined voice "I came here because I want to be an Anbu, dattebayo !"

"What ?" The man looked really surprised.

"_What ?! Did you lose your mind Naru-chan ? I told you I don't like the fans, I don't want to get near that palace !"_

"Yes and I will become an Anbu wether you like it or not !" She added loudly with a stubborn tone to both Iruka and the Fox. If the fans were familiar to Kyuubi, maybe he would remember more, and the only way to get closer to the royal family was to become an Anbu.

"Sounds like you're serious !" A happy voice behind them said.

Narue turned around to face a tall, silver-haired Anbu with a mask covering his mouth and nose and holding a suspicious-looking orange book.

"I am, sir !"

"_Unfortunately" _

The Anbu looked very serious all of sudden. He stared at Narue for long time in silence and the girl stared back, pouting slightly. She was really determined to discover the truth. Those mocking spinning red eyes had plagued her dreams for far too long, and she knew they had something to do with what happened. They couldn't belong to her father, according to her mother, his were blue. They didn't belong to Kyuubi either, so who could it be ?

"Follow me, then" He simply replied, bringing the girl's attention back to him.

Narue paid her ramen and followed him, waving goodbye to Iruka, a huge grin on her face. She knew it was a good idea.

"_Like when you shaved Gaara's eyebrows in his sleep?" _The Fox snorted.

Narue snorted too. It was supposed to be a joke, besides, it ended well.

The stranger led her to an isolated training gym. She was very lucky, he told her, that their beloved King had ordered his son to recruit three Anbu for his personal use. A lot of ninjas were interested though, she would have to succeed the tests and be the best.

"I will, dattebayo !"

The Anbu looked very amused.

"What's your name by the way ?" Narue suddenly asked. " Mine is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto !"

Uzumaki was Kushina's last name before she married Namikaze Minato. Even though he had betrayed Konoha and destroyed everything they had built together, her mother was still wearing his name. She must have loved him so much.

"Hatake Kakashi." the Anbu answered absent-mindedly.

He turned another page of his book, giggling slightly. He was carefully hiding the cover but Narue had seen it before since its author, a white-haired pervert, had given her a free copy she had never bothered to read, to Kyuubi's greatest disappointment.

"_You don't know what you're missing"_ the Fox commented on a reproachful tone.

The girl ignored him. She was used to his inappropriate thoughts, but was the man really reading that book ? Curiosity won.

"Are your reading a porn novel Kakashi ? It looks like Icha Icha Paradise !"

"Aren't you a bit young to read that ? " He raised his only visible eyebrow.

"Wha ?! Hey I don't read that crap okay ! I was only asking, dattebayo !" She felt outraged.

"Crap ? That's healthy reading !" Kakashi replied with a hurt voice.

Narue rolled her eyes.

Standing in a line with other young ninjas (Kakashi was right, they were a lot), Narue was waiting for instructions. The first test had been a physical one. She had been the best, like Gaara often said it, she was a stamina freak. The second test had been more troublesome. (Strategical one). For once she was pretty satisfied with her performance, she had not been the best but she had done a decent result. The third one had been an ability test with Anbu's common weapons, kunais and shurikens. Her result was good too. What would the next one be about ? The other ninjas looked anxious as well, this Prince seemed to be very popular if a little less than hundred people wanted so much to protect him.

An Anbu with a heavily scarred face suddenly cleared his throat and spoke :

"Those we find worthy of becoming our beloved Prince's personal guards will be called. The others can go back home. "

Chewing her lips nervously, Narue waited for her name to be called. She almost forget it was supposed to be Naruto and the man had to call her twice before she reacted. Once the unlucky candidates had left, the scarred man cleared his throat again.

"You will now be paired by two and will fight against each other. The Prince will watch closely each fight and choose who will have the honour to protect him"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 =)**

**My wonderful Beta is Flawless_Beauti from livejournal. check her journal she writes amazing stories =D !**

**

* * *

**End of chapter 1 :

_Chewing her lips nervously, Narue waited for her name to be called. She almost forget it was supposed to be Naruto and the man had to call her twice before she reacted. Once the unlucky candidates had left, the scarred man cleared his throat again._

_"You will now be paired by two and will fight against each other. The Prince will watch closely each fight and choose who will have the honour to protect him"_

**Chapter 2 : Konoha's Prince**

Narue's partner was creepy. It wasn't like her to judge people without really knowing them, but when someone asks you about the length of your penis before asking your name, he can be considered as creepy without further judgment. Only Kyuubi seemed to find the whole thing very funny because well, she didn't have a penis. Narue wasn't laughing at all though because now everyone was convinced she had a short penis and it was kinda embarrassing. Why were guys obsessed by that anyway?

Fortunately for her, the Prince decided to show up (at last). He wasn't exactly like she had imagined: he was young (around eighteen, barely older than her), and not nice at all. The first words he said to her were:

"What are you looking at, moron?" with an arrogant smirk.

What a bastard.

Narue watched the fights with interest. Some ninjas were really strong, others not, but it looked like it would be hard to get noticed.

"_I don't think it's wise for you to use my chakra, the changes in your physical appearance might attract unwanted attention." _the Fox said and Narue nodded in agreement.

The next fight was between her and Sai. She discovered very quickly that not only he was creepy, but he was also a skilled ninja. Fast, unpredictable, he almost didn't leave her any chance to attack even if her Rasengan proved to be very useful against his ink clones. The bell rang after ten minutes, indicating the fight was over since there was no winner yet.

"_You're really rusty Naru-chan"_ the Fox sniggered. "_I should really not give you chakra that often."_

It was true, she noticed with disappointment, and he didn't even look tired.

"Nice Justu," a now familiar voice whispered. "Where did you learn it?"

"Rasengan? Ero-sennin taught me!" She grinned. "He's a family's friend."

They watched the last fight together in silence, until someone behind them cleared his throat. It was the Prince.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

She nodded.

"You're taken, give me your identity papers." he said with a cold voice.

Oh crap, that's something she had completely forgotten. Every ninja had identity papers giving basic information like age, sex, name, etc. the numbers of missions they had done, and so on. She had of course, papers about her but none about Naruto.

"Ha-ha! Well I forgot them at home and I realized it too late!" She scratched the back of her head, a habit when she was nervous.

The Prince rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'll send a messenger then, moron. Where do you come from?"

What a bastard. Narue gave him the name of a small village near the border of the Fire Country she had crossed four days ago. It was far enough to give her a full week, unless said messenger was a bird. In both situations she had a very short time; she could only hope it would be enough to unlock the Fox's memories. The Prince looked satisfied.

"Fine. And by the way you have to address me as Sasuke-sama." he added as he left.

Several hours later, Narue was trying not to fall asleep, guarding the Prince's bedroom. Her shining new Anbu uniform was scratching and her left arm was painful because of the Anbu's seal. It wasn't a tattoo, like she had first thought, but a seal to prevent them from betraying anyone from the royal family. This measure had probably been taken because of her father, and she didn't want to imagine what would happen to the traitor. Paralysis? Painful death?

"_We'll never going to see the end of this mess"_ the Fox giggled. He loved being in trouble.

Narue sighed, the situation was getting desperate and not a single one of Kyuubi's memory was back. Kakashi had shown them a few rooms of the palace, including the throne room but the demon hadn't recognized any one of them. Would he ever recover his memory?

The sound of footsteps coming interrupted her thoughts. She raised her kunai but only saw Sai's face appearing in the poorly lit corridor.

"What are you doing here? It's not your turn yet. "

They were supposed to guard Sasuke's bedroom three hours each so that the precious Prince could have nine hours of sleep perfectly safe.

"I couldn't sleep" he explained. "Do you want some company?"

Being there was kinda boring, so she nodded. She stayed silent for a while, not really knowing what to say. He was looking at her with a strange emotionless face (which, Narue suspected, was his usual face) that made her very uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" her voice was higher than usual.

He didn't reply but she felt an arm around her waist.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, freeing herself quickly, mildly panicked.

"_I think it's pretty obvious"_ the Fox snorted.

"I want to make friend with you" Sai replied, looking confused, and maybe disappointed?

"_Oh... Wrong guess"_

"Ahem, it's not really the right way to do it, it's better to talk." Narue said nervously. This guy was weird.

Sai looked like he had understood something very complicated, which did not really reassure her, so she started to talk. She talked about the pranks she played on people, about ramen, about the shape of the clouds, and he was listening carefully.

"_That guy is weird, he's the only one who can stand your babbling"_ the Fox said sleepily.

Bodies everywhere, ruins. Taste of blood. Spinning red eyes. Yellow flash, white mask, blue eyes.

"Naruto!"

Narue woke up from her nightmare, sweating and panting, surprised she had fallen asleep. The nightmare had never felt so real before and she had seen something new for the first time. Kyuubi's memories were starting to come back. At last.

"Naruto?" Sai demanded.

"I'm fine" she replied with a forced smile. "Just a nightmare! How much time did I sleep?"

"I don't know but you were drooling on my shoulder"

"What?" Narue's face was on fire.

"Just kidding." He smiled. It was not his usual creepy one but a real one. And he looked rather cute.

"_Naru-chan is falling in love!"_ the Fox giggled.

Sometimes she really hated him.

"Good morning!" Kakashi happily said to his tired students. The three of them had dark circles under their eyes, especially Sai.

"You're late" Narue whined.

"I had to save a dolphin from drowning" their teacher smirked, turning a page of his orange book. It was the Yaoi edition.

The students snorted, that was the most pitiful excuse ever. They had a very precise schedule to respect and could only train when Sasuke was with his advisers.

"Why are you not wearing a mask?" Narue asked, curious.

She had seen a lot of masked Anbu guarding the walls and was wondering why the man wasn't wearing his at all.

"Only personal guards wear masks because they're very close to the Uchiha, but I'm only a teacher now."

"Why _now_? Does that mean you were ...?"

"I used to be one of them, yes, but things became different."

"Different?"

Sakura smacked the back of Narue's head in an attempt to shut her.

"Personal guards have to be ready to sacrifice their own life to protect the Uchiha, you can't make your job properly if you care about someone." he sighed.

This time it was Sakura's turn to ask questions about his fiancée, but he didn't even reveal her name.

"I think it's time to train" Kakashi smirked. "Try to catch the bells I'm holding in my hands."

"Wait! When are we going to wear a mask?" Narue asked.

"You will have to earn it" the man laughed. "One doesn't become a personal guard so easily."

Two hours later, Narue was forced to admit she was far to earn the right to wear a mask, at least without Kyuubi's help. She was lying panting in the grass while Kakashi was reading his porn novel, shaking the two remaining bells. Sai, who had already caught his, was drawing in his corner.

"Is the training over?" a lazy voice asked.

It was the Prince, wrapped in a ridiculously expensive-looking scarlet cloak. Kakashi nodded.

Narue undressed in a hurry. The Prince had given them twenty minutes to shower and dress before lunch and she had had trouble locating her room due to her defective sense of orientation. When she had found it at last, most of the time was over. She showered quickly and get out of the tub, looking for the towel she had left on her bed. Swearing, she was exiting the bathroom when the door of her room opened. It was Sai and she was only wearing her necklace. They both froze. How troublesome.

"_Looks like he appreciates the sight"_ the Fox giggled.

That night, there were no moon, no stars to light the sky. Everyone was asleep, except for a dozen men inside one of the many palace's secret underpass. There were making a circle around two men, one of which was kneeling in front of the other who looked like he had just left a battlefield: his right arm and right eye were bandaged.

"Are you sure this is Minato's daughter?" the bandaged man asked.

"I am, sir. I saw the seal on her belly." the last words were said with hesitation.

"When?" There were sniggers following the kneeling man's embarrassed silence. "I don't mind as long as you have the information, but I never thought _you_ would go that far."

The kneeling man muttered something unintelligible, causing more sniggers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ! =3

My Beta is still Flawless_beauti from LJ and FFN ^^

I'll be on holiday one month, the next update will be in middle August.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Konoha's secrets

Kakashi was late, again. Like Sakura had said earlier this morning, perhaps they should consider training at noon since their teacher seemed to have trouble waking up. Meanwhile, they had nothing to do. Sai was painting, Sakura was talking with Ino the gardener about girl things, and Narue was playing with her necklace nervously, carefully avoiding Sai. Curiously, he hadn't said anything about the fact she was a woman. He had left the room in a hurry, his face scarlet, and acted normally the rest of the day. Why had he not told the Prince or Kakashi? It was strange...

"_Maybe he wants to blackmail you"_ the Fox groaned.

"Maybe, but why?"

"_In exchange of your favours..." _Kyuubi angrily replied.

"My _favours_?" Narue frowned.

The Fox sighed and kept silent, leaving the girl clueless, despite her complains.

Kakashi finally showed up, two hours late. He looked tired but even happier than usual and had strange dark spots on his neck. The Fox giggled for an unknown reason; he was really acting strange today. Their teacher gave them another unbelievable excuse and the training began. Today's exercise was to protect a log (representing Sasuke) against Kakashi's clones. It was harder than it seemed because the damn silver-haired pervert was really fast and found thousands of ways to fool them. Sakura was the first one to lose: disguised as Sasuke, a clone managed to distract her long enough for her log to be captured. She ran after the clone and throw a well-aimed explosive kunai which destroyed the clone and, unfortunately, also the log.

"Not bad," Kakashi commented. "Don't forget to keep Sasuke-sama alive though."

Narue, on her side, had created shadow clones to protect the log from every possible direction and was tricked by a clone coming from under the ground. Her log was captured too and she ran after the damn teacher, trying to circle him with her many copies jumping from tree to tree. Kakashi crossed the river, running on the water, and Narue followed him without a second of hesitation, thinking it would not be more difficult than to climb on tree. After a few steps, she had water up to her knees and had trouble keeping her balance. Damn Kakashi. She was in the middle of a river and she couldn't swim: it barely rained in Suna, and there was definitely nowhere to practice.

"Focus, moron!" an unmistakable voice screamed.

"_Sasu-chan in person"_ the Fox hissed.

Narue looked up, lost her balance and fell gracelessly into the water. Cold. It was cold and dark. She moved her limbs in an attempt to swim towards the shiny surface but she continued to sink like a stone.

"H..l... !" She wanted to call for help but only bubbles escaped her mouth.

Kyuubi was beginning to panic and she wasn't moving a single centimeter up despite all her efforts. Suddenly, everything became black and she found herself in a strange dark room with giant bars separating it in the middle. A strong red glow was coming from behind the bars and a huge red eye with a slit pupil opened.

"Kyuubi ?"

She had always pictured him as a dog-sized fox but judging by the size of his eye, he was at least as tall as a house. Or even taller.

"_Madara ?!" _he growled, making her jump.

"What?" Narue frowned. "What does it mean?"

"_Nothing, I swear I saw someone and that word came in my mind."_

Narue turned around; there was no one except her.

Suddenly, the room vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw bright green. She was lying in the grass, drenched and coughing.

"Huh?" she said, confused.

"Don't bother thanking me," someone muttered.

Sasuke, drenched too, was sitting next to her. Did he just saved her life?

"Er... thanks Sasuke" she managed to say between coughs.

"You're so brave Sasuke-sama!" Sakura's eyes were sparkling.

Jiraiya sighed at the beautiful sight of Konoha, it felt nice to go back home and the girls were as pretty as usual. Hehe, it seemed the perfect time to do some researches: the spring was almost over and the weather hot and sunny, it meant mini-skirts! Among the crowd, he noticed a familiar tall silver-haired man.

"Hey Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up and nodded. He was reading his latest book, Jiraiya noticed with pride.

"How are you old man?"

"I'm fine. Do I see love-bites on your neck?"

"Yup," Kakashi happily replied.

"Lemme guess: Iruka ?"

The Anbu nodded vigorously, slightly pink.

"It was about time! Did you read carefully the many advices I spread in my latest book? The Yaoi edition?"

Kakashi nodded again, more pink.

"Very good, I can only wish you a healthy sex life! Who tops by the way?"

Jiraiya's last question was ignored.

"Narue's here," the Anbu said, changing the subject strategically.

"Are you sure?" Oh god, it couldn't be good.

"I am but she's smarter than you thought, she disguised herself as a boy and I have to say it's a success. "

"It won't work forever though" the pervert muttered, a worried expression on his face. "Did you tell her you were her father's student?"

"Not yet. I'm glad to see she and Kyuubi are living peacefully by the way, unlike Narue and Sasuke."

"I don't like that arrogant brat either."

"He saved Narue's life today" Kakashi smirked. "He not as cold-hearted as you think."

"Perhaps."

"I sent a falcon to Prince Gaara, he made false identity papers and sent Temari and Kankuro to that small village she's supposed to come from. They'll play Naruto's siblings and will give the papers to the Prince's messenger. Let's hope the Fox will recover his memories quickly, if he even lost them at all!"

"Excellent! And now I shall leave," Jiraiya said, noticing a beautiful young woman. "I have work to do!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

On the other side of Konoha, Sai was kneeling in front of the bandaged man. This time, they were alone.

"I don't understand why you have doubts on me, sir," Sai said with a respectful voice.

"I don't have doubts myself but the others require a proof. We saw the whiskers marks on her cheek but we want to be sure."

"What do you want, then?"

"The blue crystal she should be wearing. That's the only thing she has left from her father, I expect her to have kept it."

"She's indeed wearing a necklace with a pale blue crystal."

"Excellent," the bandaged man smiled. "Bring it tonight, you sure can do this?"

"Yes, sir."

After lunch, Narue and Sai had to follow Sasuke in Konoha's streets. The bastard seemed to be very popular among the female population despite the fact he kept scowling at them. Even Sakura was practically drooling on him. What could be so interesting in this bastard anyway?

"_Well, he's rich and hot; what else would someone want?"_ the Fox snorted.

They stopped at a few colourful stands to see what was for sale and Narue bought a necklace made with seashells for her mother. Sasuke laughed at her when he saw her old frog purse and they spent the remaining day arguing.

"Seriously Sai, tell us honestly, isn't that frog a girl thing?"

"I think it could be for both gender, Sasuke-sama," Sai replied because Narue was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Haha! Did you hear that bastard?"

"Hnn. Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, bastard! Ow!" She screamed as someone smacked her head.

"Don't talk like this to Sasuke-sama! He saved your life!" Sakura said, holding her fist and ready to kick again.

"But Sakura-chaaan!"

Needless to say, it was a very animated afternoon.

Narue sighed. Guarding Sasuke's bedroom was the most annoying task ever. No one sane would kidnap that bastard; he was such a prick they would send him back. She heard familiar steps coming and greeted Sai with a huge grin.

"I couldn't sleep," he said, smiling back.

"Thanks for not telling anyone about... you know what."

"Not a problem, but you owe m.e"

"You don't want my _favours_, do you?" Narue asked, frowning.

"_You're hopeless Narue," _the Fox groaned.

"What ? Er... no." Sai cleared his throat. "I want... a kiss."

"Okay, but just one kiss and that's all! I'll hit you if you try anything weird"

"Fine."

There was an awkward silence, none of them moved.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Narue asked impatiently. Guys were really complicated.

Sai blushed and moved closer and closer until his lips clumsily touched hers. They were surprisingly soft, she noticed.

"_Not bad for a first kiss."_

"I think there are other places more appropriate for _that,_" a cold voice said, making them jump.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Narue asked, blushing furiously.

"I need to work. I'll stay in the library all night, don't bother me and go back to your rooms." The Prince ordered, upset.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama!"

"Do you have it?" Excitation was audible in the bandaged man's voice. "Do you have the necklace?"

Sai didn't answer and opened his fist. The pale blue crystal didn't seem as shiny as usual, he noticed.

"Is it Minato's?" Someone asked. "Is it, Danzou?"

The bandaged man took the necklace from Sai's hand and looked at it briefly.

"It is." He answered, dropping the crystal on the ground and smashing it with his foot. "That female is Minato's offspring and the demon's container."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"It's time for both of them to pay for their sins. Time to avenge our dead. Time to destroy that monster forever before it kills again."

There were applauses.

"Are we ready to execute them?" Danzou asked to two masked Anbu who lowered their heads.

"We were delayed but it'll be ready for tomorrow."

Disappointed silence. Danzou sighed.

"We waited fifteen long years, I guess one more night is acceptable," he finally said.

"Thank you, sir."

The bandaged man waved and everyone quickly left everyone except Sai who carefully took the broken necklace.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his painful eyes. The small table was covered with old and dusty parchments that made his throat dry.

"I don't want to tame it, I want to _kill_ it, tell me how to get rid of it" he muttered, licking his lips.

None of the parchments seemed to hold an answer, as he hit the table with his fist and stormed away from the secret room of the royal library.


End file.
